Cleaning implements are well known in the art. Particularly, floor cleaning implements have been used which dispense a fluid onto the target surface. The fluid solublizes debris on the floor for later scrubbing and/or removal from the floor.
Fluids sprayed from a cleaning implement include any fluid usable to treat a target surface. Typical fluids include cleaning fluids, disinfectants, perfumes, etc. A suitable cleaning fluid may be made according to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,151.
Upon wetting the target surface with the fluid, the user may remove debris with a disposable cloth. The cloth may be removably attached to the head, and particularly to the underside of the head. Suitable cloths include nonwovens, microfiber, yarns, formed polymeric films, superabsorbent gelling materials; compostable materials, such as PLA, combinations thereof, etc. Suitable cloths may be made according to the teachings of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,797,357; 6,936,330; D489,537; D499,887; 5,960,508; 6,003,191; 6,048,123; 6,101,661 and/or 6,601,261.
The cloth may be disposable, i.e. discarded after being soiled. A disposable cloth may be discarded after a single use. Alternatively, the cloth may laundered and restored, for subsequent reuse. After subsequent reuse, the disposable cloth may then be discarded.
The cloth may be removably attached to the head using hook and loop fasteners, resiliently deformable grippers, adhesive, cohesion, spring loaded clips, etc. Suitable grippers may be made according to the teachings of commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,046; 6,484,346 and/or 6,651,290.
Cleaning implements which dispense fluid from a single nozzle are well known in the art, as illustrated by commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,888,006; 5,988,920; 6,206,058; 6,217,889; 6,386,392; 6,663,306; 6,722,806 and 7,172,099. When using a single nozzle, typically the fluid spray pattern diverges as fluid is expelled from the nozzle. The typical pattern sprayed from a single nozzle cleaning implement is a fan or cone shape.
The art also includes plural nozzle implements, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,276; 6,540,424; 6,595,712; 6,976,802 and 7,264,413. One supposed benefit of plural nozzles is that such an embodiment can provide a more advantageous spray pattern of the fluid on the target surface. A review of the art, such as the aforementioned '802 patent, however, shows that a diverging cone or fan shaped spray pattern is also taught in conjunction with plural nozzle implements.
A cone or fan shaped spray pattern provides the disadvantage that debris in the regions of the target surface not covered by the spray cannot be solublized. When the debris is not solublized, it can be more difficult to remove during the cleaning process. This problem occurs when there is no or only minimal residence time of the cleaning fluid on the debris.
Furthermore, plural nozzles can provide the disadvantage that uneven flow can provide an uneven spray pattern. And if any nozzle of the plurality should drip or dribble when flow is intended to be terminated, an unsightly trace amount of fluid may be deposited. The trace fluid must then be cleaned, to prevent a slipping hazard or simply an unsightly appearance before drying.
Attempts to control trace fluid deposition from plural nozzles include using gravity flow, and various check valves. Check valves having plural flow outlets are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,997; 4,977,927 and 6,237,704.
Despite these efforts in the art, there remains the opportunity to improve the use of plural nozzles and the flow of cleaning fluid therefrom.